


Primera cita

by Nayma17



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayma17/pseuds/Nayma17
Summary: Ha llegado el día que Tian había citado a Mo. Saldrán juntos para buscar acercarse el uno al otro, quizás no lográndolo del todo.





	Primera cita

Esa mañana era importante para He; al fin tendría su “cita” con el pelirrojo y más le valía al otro aparecer donde lo citó o se las cobraría el doble o triple de ser posible. 

Se dio una larga ducha para despertar por completo, además de que le ayudaba a calmar un poco sus ansias. Una camisa negra, un pantalón del mismo color, unos pocos accesorios como un par de anillos, un collar y dos pulseras le fueron suficiente. Arregló un poco su cabello y salió del apartamento. 

Llegó a la estación donde “acordaron” verse y se dispuso a esperar, ya que estaba una hora antes de lo acordado. 

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un pelirrojo algo nervioso; había pensado en no usar el pendiente que le había dado Tian, pero terminó usándolo de igual manera. 

Le fue fácil encontrar al otro entre la multitud, después de todo, He era bastante alto sin contar con el hecho de que llamaba fácilmente la atención. 

Tomó aire y se acercó a quien ignoraba a su entorno debido a que faltaba media hora para la acordada; su vista se mantenía sin interés en la pantalla de su celular, unos audífonos le ayudaban aún más a ignorar a quienes pasaban a su alrededor, al menos hasta que notó a alguien frente a él; alzó la mirada serio llevándose la grata sorpresa de que se trataba de Mo. 

—Veo que no pudiste esperar.   
Sonrió victorioso mientras se paraba a un lado del otro al haber guardado su móvil. Pasó uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro de su acompañante. 

—Mira quien lo dice, solamente quiero que esto termine pronto.   
Se cruzó de brazos algo molesto, pero sin alejar al contrario. 

—En ese caso, vamos. 

—¿Dónde iremos? 

—¿No es obvio? A donde van las parejas en su primera cita. 

—No soy tu…   
Se cayó de golpe al sentir los dedos de Tian pasearse por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, donde fue rozado con la yema de los dedos el pendiente que llevaba puesto. Le miró de reojo y pudo notar como una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en aquel rostro. 

No dijo nada más se dejó llevar dentro del tren; el trayecto fue rápido y en silencio por la negativa del más alto por decir el destino. Al fin llegaron al lugar y Mo simplemente le miró de reojo mientras fruncía el ceño. 

—¿Demasiado cliché?   
Preguntó divertido, el otro simplemente le gruñó molesto antes de seguirle dentro del cine. 

 

Tian eligió la película mientras había mandado a Mo a comprar dos refrescos y unas palomitas grandes -después de haberle dado dinero- ya que no permitiría que el otro pagase, aunque estaba claro que el pelirrojo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo. 

Ya en sus asientos Mo se removía un tanto incómodo. No le era extraño estar a solas con He, pero era la primera vez que estaban “juntos” en un lugar público y admitía que le preocupaba que quisiera hacer alguna locura. 

—¿Qué pasa pequeño Mo? No me digas que estás nervioso. 

—¿Quién diablos lo está?   
Gritó molesto mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas para comerlas de mala gana. 

La película dio comienzo y el pelirrojo tragó saliva para luego hundirse un poco en su asiento. Ese tipo de películas no eran de su agrado, pero se negaba a dejar que el otro lo notara. 

Así en cada escena tenebrosa desviaba la mirada hacía Tian; quien seguía mirando a la pantalla sin mostrar ni una pizca de miedo o sorpresa. Tomó algo de aire buscando calmarse y prefirió distraerse mirando alrededor, notando las pocas personas que se encontraban en la sala de cine, lo peor de todo es que solo había parejas y ellos eran los únicos chicos “juntos” en el lugar. Ahora entendía porque había elegido aquel lugar, no dudaba en ese momento de que Tian hablaba enserio sobre ser una “cita”. Llevó su mano a las palomitas que se encontraban entre ambos, al menos podía distraerse comiendo, pero su mano fue detenida por la del contrario. 

—¿Qué pasa?   
Murmuró al no entender el porque Tian no le dejaba tomar palomitas, le miró molesto sorprendiéndose por la fija mirada del otro antes de sentir un vuelco en su pecho cuando entrelazó sus manos. 

Su rostro ardió un poco por el sonrojo que estaba en este; podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón dentro de sus oídos, el sonido de la película había pasado a ser un poco de ruido de fondo. 

Notó como Tian comenzó a acercarse, seguramente a tratar de besarlo; pensó en alejarse, quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no se movió, simplemente no le respondía.   
He detuvo su avance a centímetros de que sus labios se unieran con los del contrario; aunque deseaba simplemente besarlo -a la fuerza de ser necesario- temía que Mo tuviera la misma reacción que la de aquel día, pero antes de alejarse resignado, fue el pelirrojo quien eliminó la distancia entre ambas bocas. 

Tian se encontraba más que sorprendido, veía como Mo apretaba los ojos para mantenerlos cerrados. Tomó del rostro al pelirrojo y rompió el beso para comenzar otro de manera suave. 

El anterior había hecho que sus dientes chocaran por la rapidez y fuerza del mismo, seguramente al haber sido una acción impulsiva sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias. Sus labios se movieron lentamente, disfrutando del hormigueo que llegaba a estos. 

Rompió de nuevo el beso y pegó su frente a la del contrario, suspiró antes de acomodarse en su asiento de nuevo, no quería hablar y arruinar el ambiente que se había creado. Miró la mano de Mo y la tomó de nuevo para apretarla mientras el otro había volteado hacía la dirección contraria y cubría su rostro con una de sus manos, intentando ocultar el sonrojo que llegaba hasta sus orejas; maldecía mentalmente por sus acciones y por lo vergonzoso que era tener al otro tomando su mano. 

Terminó la película y aquella acción no se repitió; no quería tentar a su suerte, había obtenido un beso de Mo y aquello era un enorme avance para ambos. 

El pelirrojo parecía algo incómodo por lo que Tian optó por no hablar de lo sucedido y soltó su mano, no sin antes darle un leve apretón. Salieron del y caminaron en silencio hasta un restaurante familiar, aún si He quería llevarlo a un “mejor” lugar, sabía que terminaría por agobiarlo. 

Pidieron solo papas y malteadas para cada uno, el silencio al fin fue roto por las quejas de Mo por como el contrario le robaba sus papas, alegando que las de él sabían mejor; gracias a eso el ambiente entre ambos se relajó. 

Salieron del lugar después de pagar notando como la tarde iba muriendo para dar paso a la noche, el cielo naranja poco a poco se tornaba azul oscuro, siendo iluminado por pequeños puntos y una luna llena. 

Tian se “ofreció” a acompañar al pelirrojo a su casa, ignorando la clara negativa del otro comenzó a caminar a su lado. Tras un metros He se detuvo de golpe al notar cierta tienda extraña; en la ventana de estaba una enorme mano pintada con un ojo en medio y sobre esta decía; lectura mano. 

Sonrió divertido y tomó la muñeca del pelirrojo para jalarle dentro del lugar. Ahí había muchísimas cosas, desde inciensos, amuletos, cuadros extraños, hasta cosas como animales disecados, cuernos y cráneos, además de cosas que eran indistinguibles para él. 

A la mitad de la tienda había una mesa redonda con manteles de colores oscuros, algunas velas encendidas a los costados que ayudaban a crear esa atmósfera de misterio y misticismo. Una mujer algo mayor estaba sentada detrás de la mesa; el cabello largo y rizado le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, usaba varios anillos de colores y pulseras que parecían ser de oro. 

La mujer miró fijamente al pelirrojo y le pidió que se sentara, este aunque intentaba parecer aburrido ante todo eso, se encontraba algo emocionado al tener interés en ese tipo de cosas. 

—¿Qué tipo de lectura quieren? 

—De “amor”.   
Dijo con evidente burla, recibiendo un codazo de Mo, que estaba sentado al lado suyo. 

—Entiendo, dame tu mano muchacho.   
Sin mucho entusiasmo el pelirrojo acercó su mano, dejando que ella la tomara y comenzará a observarla con atención, paseando sus dedos por cada línea sobre la palma de aquella mano, suspiró levemente y soltó amablemente su mano. 

—Bueno muchacho, aquí dice que ya estás con el amor de tu vida, ¡Felicidades! 

—¿Qué? Pero yo no estoy saliendo con nadie. 

—¿Eh? Pensé que estabas con él. 

—¡Claro que no!   
Se levantó de golpe mientras gritaba aquello. 

—¿Por qué no?   
Ladeó la cabeza al parecer no entender la negativa del pelirrojo. 

—¿Qué…? Pues porque somos hombres.   
La mujer soltó una leve risa antes de inclinarse un poco para tomar una de las manos de Mo. 

—Muchacho, eso es algo sin importancia, el alma no es ni uno ni otro, es solamente tu esencia y la tuya está ligada con la de él. 

Ya no se atrevió a contradecirla, sentía que no podía decir nada para contradecir aquello. Alejó su mano y retrocedió unos pasos, quería irse de ese lugar, sobre todo por la enorme sonrisa en el rostro del contrario. 

—Ahora la tuya, muchacho. 

—Yo estoy bien.   
Después de todo, él no creía en nada de eso. 

—Anda.   
Insistió la mujer hasta que Tian cedió. Acercó su mano para que ella pudiera examinarla con cuidado. 

—Umm, es una pena. 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—Veo muerte en tu futuro próximo.   
Negó levemente con la cabeza, He simplemente apartó su mano dando una leve risa, aquella era -para él- la “adivinación” más conveniente o que más usaban esos charlatanes, después de todo la muerte era algo que tenían seguro. 

Le pagó a la mujer y salieron del lugar para retomar su camino hacía la casa de Mo. 

—Vaya estafa.   
Mascullo molesto. 

—¿Tu crees? Pensé que tu creías en estas cosas.   
Dijo con total malicia al notar como el pelirrojo se negaba a aceptar aquellas palabras, pero que dudaba al creer en eso. 

—¡Callate! 

El móvil de Tian sonó, interrumpiendo la burla hacía el otro. Sonreía divertido por las quejas de Mo, respondió la llamada sin dejar de mirarlo antes de quedarse serio de golpe; la sonrisa en su cara había desaparecido para dejar una expresión algo molesta, terminó la llamada y miró su celular como si esperara alguna respuesta de este. 

—¿Tian? 

—Lo siento Mo, nuestra cita termina aquí. Tengo que irme.   
Dicho eso se dio la medía vuelta para salir corriendo, dejando a un confundido Mo. 

¿Debía seguirlo? Por un momento lo hizo, dio algunos pasos, pero se detuvo. No era algo en lo que se pudiera meter, si se trataba de sus “conocidos” mafiosos podría meterlo en problemas por el simple hecho de seguirlo, por ello optó por regresar, si era algo que “debía” saber, se lo diría. 

Tian corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, nada le era más importante que llegar a su destino. Tras unos minutos al fin llegó a su destino. Miró aquel gran edificio y tragó saliva antes de entrar; su respiración era pesada por todo lo que había corrido, buscó por el lugar hasta encontrar a quien le había llamado. 

—¿Usted es He Tian?   
Simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no quería perder más tiempo, cada minuto le parecían horas. 

—Sígame, por favor.   
He obedeció comenzando a seguirle. Conforme se acercaban a aquella habitación sus manos comenzaron a sudar, contuvo la respiración al entrar y ver aquella cama de metal con una sabana encima cubriendo la silueta de una persona. 

—¿Está listo?   
De nuevo solamente asintió. 

Cerró sus manos con fuerza haciéndolos puños.   
“Eso era imposible”   
“No sería él”   
“No podía serlo”   
“Él no se dejaría asesinar tan fácilmente”   
“Sería alguien más, algún chivo expiatorio para fingir su muerte”   
“Eso tenía que ser”   
Se repetía aquellas palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras la sabana era removida de aquel rostro inerte. 

El mundo pareció detenerse para Tian, tanto que tuvo que dar un paso hacía atrás al sentir que caería; comenzó a sudar frío sin apartar la mirada de aquel rostro que parecía estar dormido, en ese momento hasta respirar parecía difícil. 

—¿Lo reconoce?   
La voz de aquel hombre le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. 

—Si.   
Hizo una pausa antes de hablar de nuevo.   
—Es mi hermano. 

 

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Mo había recibido un mensaje de Tian, donde le decía que no fuera a su casa hasta que le llamara él. 

Había obedecido hasta día. En la tarde fue a comprar lo necesario para preparar su estufado. Llegó al apartamento y tocó el timbre, pero no hubo respuesta, optó por esperar para ver si el otro regresaba, pero después de unas horas se acabó su paciencia, simplemente entraría y esperaría dentro o le dejaría la comida hecha. 

Tecleó el código que tan bien conocía por las incontables veces en las que estuvo en ese lugar. Abrió la puerta y entró encontrándose con una fuerte peste a alcohol y comida rancia; cubrió su nariz con su antebrazo, dio algunos pasos notando como había vidrios y pedazos de madera en el suelo, intentó encender la luz, pero los vidrios en el suelo eran de las lámparas de la entrada. 

A tropezones avanzó por el lugar hasta llegar a la amplía habitación de Tian, fue ahí donde encontró al otro, sentado en el suelo, rodeado de botellas vacías, algunas rotas y otras más simplemente puestas ahí; estaba recargado contra el ventanal que tenía algunas grietas y manchas, seguramente producto del desahogo de He, la tenue luz que entraba de las luces de la ciudad era suficiente para distinguirlo. 

Mo se había quedado de pie a mitad de la habitación, sin saber que hacer, no sabía siquiera porque se encontraba en ese estado, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y con algo de duda se acercó, tomó algo de aire para darse valor antes de hablar. 

—Levántate.   
Le dijo serio, pero fue ignorado por el otro que parecía mirar algún punto fijo en el suelo. 

Gruñó antes de tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo para obligarle a levantarse, lo llevó a tirones al baño, le soltó y fue hacía la regadera para abrirla tanteando la temperatura del agua, regresó con Tian, quien se encontraba de pie en la entrada del baño. 

—Quítate la ropa.   
De nuevo fue ignorado, apretó los puños molesto; tenía ganas de golpearlo, dejarle a su suerte e irse, pero el estado en el que se encontraba le confundía y preocupaba, no entendía que había pasado para que se encontrara en ese estado de trance. 

Resignado y con algo de duda comenzó a desvestirlo, mientras se preguntaba que era lo que le había hecho llegar a ese estado; apestando a alcohol y tabaco, dejando que el lugar donde vivía estuviera en un estado tan deplorable. Con algo de vergüenza terminó de desnudarlo y le metió a la ducha. 

Le dejó ahí y salió en busca de un cambio de ropa limpia para Tian, no tardó demasiado en encontrar su ropa, regresó encontrándolo en la misma posición que le había dejado bajo la regadera, ni siquiera había intentado lavarse ni un poco. 

Suspiró un tanto molesto, sabía que tenía que intentar ser comprensivo hasta saber lo que sucedía, le ayudó a ducharse y vestirse, regresaron a la habitación donde la tenue luz del exterior les daba un poco de visibilidad. 

—¿Qué te pasó?   
Preguntó mientras Tian se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, extendió ambas manos abrazando al pelirrojo de la cadera, escondió su rostro en el abdomen del contrario. 

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, Mo solo le miraba sin decir nada, se quedó ahí de pie frente a quien le abrazaba desesperadamente. 

—Mi hermano fue…   
No sentía que podía decirlo. Era la primera vez desde que era un niño, que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. 

—Está muerto...   
Escuchar su voz quebrada, hacía que un nudo en la garganta del pelirrojo se formaba. 

—¡Lo mataron!   
Gritó frustrado y herido, haciéndose que Mo diera un leve brinco. 

—Se que era cuestión de tiempo pero…   
Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la camisa del pelirrojo. 

—Era mi hermano.   
Los sollozos llenaban el silencio de la habitación. 

Mo se inclinó un poco para poder corresponder el abrazo del otro; no sabía que decir, no tenía nada que decir. Sin importar que dijera no podría darle consuelo y mucho menos regresarle a su hermano. Optó por lo que creyó mejor; solo escucharle y envolverlo entre sus brazos buscando calmar aunque sea un poco su miseria.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado. 
> 
> Nos leemos~


End file.
